As Sad As It Can Be
by Matti356
Summary: A hurricane struck on my birthday me Takeru Takaishi. My parents died and My friend's family died too. We were sent on an orphanage and this girl Hikari turns me back into my cheery self after I turned bitter and cold when my parents died. I just wish I could thank her in a way...(A hint of Michi and Tayako (Takeru and Miyako parings))
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS! So happy for being able to join! I've seen your stories and they are wonderful. This is my first fanfic so please excuse me for grammar

Enjoy!

* * *

Happy Hurricane Birthday Takeru

"Happy birthday Takeru", said a girl in glasses. "Thanks Yolie"! Your welcome", said Yolie. "So Takeru how does it feel to be finally 15", asked Yolie. "Weeeeeell its pretty grate thanks"! thanked Takeru. RIIIIIIIIING! The class for 2nd period bell just rang with annoyance for the two friends. "Well time to go to history", said the twosome. They ran through the halls to get to 2nd period being careful not to bump into anybody, which they did very well. The whole school was not separated from the ,6th,7th and 8th graders so it was pretty crowded at the halls. Before the two knew it they were sitting down at their desks at 9th grade history ready to learn. "Okay class today-", started the history teacher. The ground shook and the windows opened slamming on to the walls. An earthquake had started. The windows slammed hard again on the walls alarming all of the students including Takeru and Yolie. The roof pulled off of the building bringing some students along unable to be saved. "It's a hurricane"! yelled Takeru as rain started to fall. "Yolie come on let's go to the shelter down your basement near the school"! "Understood"! yelled Yolie. "I'm coming with ya"! yelled a spiky haired guy. "You have to move fast though Davis"! yelled Yolie. Little by little their school was turning slowly into dust and chunks of wood. Blood were falling from their right head giving them a sign that they have gotten hit by chunks. "HEEEEEELP"! sounded a 7th graders voice. "It's coming from the 7th grade classroom"! yelled Yolie as they ran. "I'll get him"! replied Takeru trying to beat the sound of the hurricane. Takeru ran into the 7th grade room only to see piece of rubble. "HEEELP"! cried the voice again ,but this time coming from the rubble. Takeru ran to the rubble and started digging. A hand shot up scaring Takeru half to death. It was Iory trapped in the rubble. "We have to hurry"! yelled Takeru alarmingly.

When they finally reached the basement they stayed in there until the ground started shaking. "Stay on the other side Davis and Iori"! yelled Takeru. The two went to the other side of the basement staying near each other for warmth. The top of the basement collapsed on both Davis and Cody suprising both Yolie and Takeru. "NO"! yelled Yolie with tears forming on her eyes for she liked Davis. Yolie started to dig furiously on the ground that had fell on on Davis and Cody. One hour had passed since their digging started when Takeru started helping too. Finally Cody's body was revealed. Cody coughed once and spilled some blood on himself. "Bye…Takeru…Yolie", said Cody with his last breath. That was the last time he had seen the blue eyes of Takeru and the glittering eyes of Yolie for he wasn't breathing and his body felt cold. "CODY"! yelled both. They shook him furiously , but no answer. They knew he was-dead.

The hurricane had passed leaving both Yolie and Takeru traumatized. They had not found Davis's body except they found his picture of Yolie for he had liked her too' but both were too make a move of romance. People found them and had called the emergency program to interview the kids. "So who are your parents", asked the lady. "Mine is the Takaishi family ma'am", said Takeru. "Thank you"? asked the lady. "Takeru, call me that please", said Takeru. "I'll keep that in note Takeru", said the lady smiling. "Oh pardon me my name is Alisa". "It's fine", replied Takeru. "You young lady", asked Alisa. "Oh, my name is Yolie and it's the Inoue family", said Yolei(A/N: Sorry for wrong spelling of Yolei's name at first). "Thank you Yolei and Takeru you are dismissed", said Alisa.

"Do you think our families are okay Takeru", asked Yolei. "Don't ask me", said Takeru. The two walked along the destroyed roads alone and lonely. They kept on walking till they saw two their friends Koushiro and Ken. Ken had a thing Yolei which she always suspected. "Hi 'Yoles", said Ken. "Don't call me that Ken", scolded Yolei. All children were filled with bruises and scars. "So Takeru your birthday probably was a shock huh", said Koushiro. "Yep", said Takeru with his head down. "Don't worry T.K we'll be always here for you", said Koushiro. "Hey Takaishi kid"! said a man. "Aren't these your parents and brother", said the man holding out the credit cards of his parents and brother. "Yes have you their bodies"? asked Takeru. "Unfortunately no kid", said the man. "Give me your number kid I'll call you when I find them", said the man. "Oh and my name is Nate", said the man. "Sure Nate here", said Takeru handing out his number.

098400567

"Thanks bud or- what's your name"? asked Nate. "Takeru", said Takeru. "See ya around", said Nate waving a hand.

The friends walked around the town helping out once in a while. Yolei got bombarded with questions of Ken during those time so she started separating from the group. "Don't go Yolei", said Koushiro pulling Yolei back into the group. "And you Ken shut up", cutted in Takeru. Ken zipped his mouth to the two words, "shut up" , from Takeru. Takeru had never been so bitter. The two just walked on being quiet altogether. "Koushiro"! yelled Koushiro's mom. "I have to go guys bye", said Koushiro. "Ken"! yelled Ken's mom. "Have to go to guys bye", said Ken running to get to his parents. "Looks like it's you and me Yolei", said Takeru. The two walked by so slowly they have not even completed two feet. "I'm worried Takeru", blurted Yolei. "It's gonna be okay Yolei don't worry", said Takeru. "I mean Takeru is if they never get found", said Yolei. "Didn't I say don't worry", said Takeru. Yolei could see that there was a tear that falling from his eyes, but he wiped it off. It's okay Takeru go on cry it's fine. Yolei started to cry too from the sadness and trauma she's in. The two cried on their shoulders when the two realized the they were hugging. "Ew no", said Takeru prying off. The two rubbed the tears off their eyes and started going to the park.

Everything was crushed when they got there. Slides were snapped in half or covered with logs, swings were snipped off, the monkey bars looked like it lost a couple of teeth, and the toys the you swing on were pulled way too far. Worst of all trash was everywhere. Only one toy survived it was the monkey tree they go in. It was like a mine base to the friends. "Let's go in", said Takeru. The two went in the monkey tree only to see their stuff were trashed. "I figured", said Takeru. Their vending machine had fell over and their couches were either snapped in half or all over the wrong places. The two go out then just sat on the benches.

RIIIIIING

Takeru's phone had rang alarming both kids. "I don't have this number recorded", said Takeru looking at his phone. "It must be Nate", said Yolei. Takeru answered the phone only letting out a loud booming voice. "Come to the infirmary now and bring the glasses girl with you", said Nate really worried. "Hey"! yelled Yolei through the phone, but she was too late the call had already ended. "The guy has some nerve".

The two had reached the infirmary when Alisa grabbed both of their wrists. "Come with me", said Alisa pulling them both into room 356. The both gasped to seeing their family rested on the beds. "I don't think they'll last long", said Alisa. It felt like an hour to both since they were, but they were only there for 30 minutes. Something beeped loudly alarming all of the people. There...was...no...way to save their family. June 13, 2002 6:58 PM, Yolei and Takeru were orphans. They watched as the nurses tried to save them, but they knew they could do no more. Alisa and Nate had led them outside to cool off. Don't worry you two we'll find you a good orphanage don't worry. Takeru's eyes fell down till it was half way. From the looks of his eyes Yolei could tell he was in great shock, trauma, and he was turning bitter and cold.

* * *

So what did you guys think?

I want reviews till I continue and some suggestions to till next

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the help,KyuuuChan!

Now I know how I'm gonna type the story up! :)

So I decided with the japanese names and not the dub :).

* * *

Never Give Up

The shock felt like it was to much for Takeru to handle. Everything was jiggly. Multiple questions ran through his mind. _  
_

_How am I going to live?_

_Where will I live?_

_Where will I go?_

_Will there be kind people like Nate and Alisa?_

So many questions overwhelmed his head. Takeru felt as if he had nothing. His life was just an empty jar. Words he heard started sounding like nothing. Before he knew it he was face first on the ground. He felt his eyes close.

"Takeru"! yelled Miyako shaking his head."Takeru"!

"We have to get him on a bed"! said a nurse.

Takeru's head felt like a weight to him. He tried to move it, but his body was numb. He tried to move his fingers, but nothing. Last thing he heard was a slam of a door.

"Is he gonna be okay", asked Miyako.

"It's probably the trauma he's in", said Alisa.

"It probably is", agreed Miyako.

"His parents have been divorced he was still little", added Miyako.

"That must have been a shock", said Alisa.

"Now let's not talk about him let's talk about girl stuff like clothes", said Miyako smiling.

The two girls just laughed all day with juicy gossips and such.

Takeru could feel from the outside world he was on a bed. He was starting to feel better,but something told him to get back to sleep. His eyes just fell back down till he got into a deep slumber.

"Takeru,Takeru,TAKERU"! a familiar voice yelled.

Takeru felt a slap on his face.

"Iori"! yelled Takeru surprised as the figure of his dead friend had appeared right in front of him.

"I thought you were dead"! exclaimed Takeru.

"I am but let's not talk about that", said Iori.

"Before I go don't ever give up"! yelled Iori."Look here".

Pictures of the past went through everywhere. Miyako and Takeru's first meeting. Daisuke and Yolei confessing their feelings. His parents getting...divorced.

"All this is your past who makes you who you are", said Iori.

The scene when his parents getting divorced was shown again.

"Out go out you only worry about the TV station more than us"! yelled Takeru's mom in the video.

"But", said Takeru's dad in the video.

"Out"! yelled his mom.

The door opened leaving his mother alone. Takeru had watched the whole scene behind the peak of the door that was opened in their parents door. The last time Takeru saw his dad was when he got out the door saying don't worry about me. His mother had explained to him that he'll be back. Takeru waited everyday for him to come back, but no he did not come back. Later on he gave up, but then Miyako came up the picture. She was cheery happy and was the person who always cheered him up. He remembered when Miyako first tried out for the cheer leading team. She lost her glasses and ruined the whole try outs by tripping on everybody. Takeru laughed. Suprisingly the scene played.

"Every memory you think shows this is your head that we're in remember", said Iori.

The last scene that played was when his mom told him his dad was coming in his 15th birthday for something special. Now he'll never now. Takeru just wished the hurricane came later too have at least seen his dad alive. Now he was...gone.

"Now you understand how these events helped to who you are today", said Cody

"Yeah thanks Iori I'll never give up"! yelled a determined Takeru raising his hand.

"Bye Takeru"! yelled Iori waving his hand fading away.

Takeru's eyes opened and him with a gasp. He was alive and ready to face the orphanage.

"You're awake", said Nate from the corner of the room. "The glasses girl is outside".

Takeru stepped out of the room seeing a happy Miyako chatting with Alisa. All he heard was bla bla bla shoes bla bla bla boys and drama.

"You're awake"! cheerily said by Miyako.

"Well we found you guys an orphanage"! said Alisa cheerily

"Wait what"! yelled both.

* * *

What do you guys think! :D

Reviews is what I need!

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I thought of a twist and turn on the story

I'm writing this chapter, but next chapters need more Reviews

* * *

A Mistake of Kiss

"What"! said both Miyako and Takeru.

The two were shocked and looked really pale. Less did they know that they have the same second thoughts.

"You don't want to go"? asked Alisa. " You guys are so shocked".

"No"! said both nervously. "We're very excited".

"Well you guys are leaving tomorrow", said Alisa walking down the hall of the hospital.

"What do we do", thought Miyako.

The two were walking through the halls of the hospital lonely and sad. Old people were everywhere some children. They look like they were about to pass out or die. Some had aching backs,cancer,broken,foot,arm or anything you can break. The had their long faces on. They felt so bad for the people there like they wished they were not going to the orphanage.

"Let's go to the park", blurted Miyako.

"Sure", replied Takeru.

The two walked through the destroyed parts of the city where there were people collecting belongings. When they reached the park the toys were fixed. Children were playing gleefully on the swings slides and big toys. The two went inside their "base" only too see it cleaned out.

"What happened"! yelled both.

"The stuff were all broken", said a familiar voice.

"EEEk", exclaimed both.

It was only Nate that was there.

"You scared us", said Miyako in her panting.

"Wait where did all the stuff go", cut in Takeru.

"City dump", said Nate.

"Thanks"! replied Takeru. "Let's go Miyako".

When they reached city dump they spotted something shiny. It glistened to the setting sun of the afternoon. They ran over there opened the box only to see there old items ripped. The pictures were scattered. They only found one whole picture. The first time Miyako and Takeru met. Fashbacks started when they bumped into each other while riding bikes. They laughed and coughed when out of breath.

"Good times"! yelled both.

"Will you meet me at the base this midnight", said Takeru.

Miyako couldn't hold it when she said yes.

"Thanks", said Takeru leaving.

Miyako could not help saying yes she just felt a tingle that it was...it was right.

Miyako was picking clothes to wear when a text through her phone. It was from Takeru.

_Just wear normal clothes_

_ - Takeru_

Miyako wore her usual outfit and went off to the base. When she entered she was amazed. It as a midnight dark outside, but in here it was paradise. Everything was back in place. It was squeaky clean. A note lay on the couch which was addressed to her. It said:

_Meet me at the balcony secret room_

Miyako went up the stairs to see the beautiful night sky. Miyako went over to the side punched in a combination then the floor came off. There was a slide leading to the perfect view of the moon a teenager stood straight looking at the moon.

"You're late", mocked Takeru.

"Not", said Miyako.

"Grab a cola", said Takeru pointing down a mini freezer.

"I'll be delighted", said Miyako with her best british(spelling check) accent.

They both laughed at the effort of Miyako. Takeru explained he got the stuff with the help of Nate and how he got it squeaky clean with a mop. Miyako was shocked with the mop. They laughed at the stories told from a long time ago. Takeru sighed after the excitement.

"What's wrong", asked Miyako.

"I don't want to leave", said Takeru.

"You've always been there for me Takeru", said Miyako.

Their faces became closer together. They could feel their breathing.

"You've always been there for me too Miyako", said Takeru.

Finally their lips touched as the full moon came in to view. They started french kissing then they just locked their lips together. Did they have feelings for each other? Miyako opened her eyes and stopped the kiss. They were breathing hard. Miyako shook her head then ran. Takeru wanted to grab her, but he thought it was wrong for him to do that. Takeru stayed there glancing at the path where Miyako had run off. Tears formed in his eyes. Did he love Miyako.

Miyako sobbed covering her face with the pillow in her hotel room. She pulled out the picture of Miyako and Takeru when they were younger. "Do I have feeling for him", she asked herself.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy it

I'll continue if reviews come

Hikari: When will I come in!

Matti356: Next chapter be patient...

Hikari: Be glad I'm nice...


	4. Chapter 4

I know the last chapter maybe not good(For some), but I'll make it up to you!

Honestly I slapped my self.

Well Hikari's in the chapter so enjoy!

* * *

New Kid

A teen age girl with crimson eyes, brown hair, and slim body walked out of the cheerleaders' locker room. She has been called a slut since she was seen with that boy Willis. He had forced a kiss on her. She was pretty and all, but Willis had too ruin it.

"Look, girls it's the slut", yelled the cheerleaders' captain, Kaytee.

"What do you want Kaytee", said Hikari.

"Are you still dating Willis Hikari", mocked Kaytee.

"Back off I'm not", said Hikari exiting the gym.

Hikari heard the girls laughing as she entered the hall. Hikari continued down the halls. Students weren't there, for her cheer leading practices are after school. Hikari went too her locker, 350, to get her stuff. When she opened books fell everywhere. There was a note. Hikari threw the note for she knew it's just mocking of Kaytee. Hikari picked up her books and other stuff and went outside of the school. Her friends Mimi and Sora were waiting for her outside. Of course Sora had hooked her arm around her boyfriend Yamato.

"So more of the "Kaytee attacks" huh Hikari", said Mimi.

"Yep", said Hikari.

"Well I taught Willis a lesson", said Yamato.

"Thanks", said Hikari.

The four walked the road leading to Hikari's house. The streets were quiet and cold. Hikari could still see their school from there, the Scarlet Valley High School. The sight disgusted her. She hated going there.

"Here our where we cross our paths", said Sora.

"Yep", said the rest.

May went to the left. Sora went to the right. Yamato went with Sora. Hikari was left to go forward. Hikari walked slowly to her house. Her cat Kiko greeted her on the way. The cat always made her smile. She kept on going till she saw her mom.

"How was school"? asked her mom.

"Bad", said Hikari.

"What happened"? asked her mom.

"Kaytee happened", said Hikari sarcastically.

"That girl", said her mom. "I need a talk with her parents".

"NO it's fine", said Hikari nervously. "So what's for dinner today".

"Macaroni and cheese", said her mom.

"I hate that", said Hikari.

"I know, but you're growing up so you have to put up with that", said her mom.

Hikari groaned in annoyance. Her mother kept on talking about her job and yadah yadah yadah. Hikari's mom barely has anytime with her because of work. Hikari was always sent to the Scarlet Orphanage when she was home alone when she was younger. She had made friends in the orphanage that go to the school she's in, but she lost most of them because of Willis. Now that Hikari is older she can stay at the house by herself.

"What's for dinner" asked Taichi the older brother of Hikari.

"Macaroni and cheese", said Hikari groaning going up to her room.

Taichi suddenly grabbed Hikari by the wrist stopping her from going upstairs.

"Another "Kaytee attack" huh", whispered Taichi.

"Yup", said Hikari.

"Wanna talk about it"?

"No".

Hikari stepped in into her room suprised by the mess she made. Her pens and pencils were scattered everywhere. Books were placed on the wrong places. Papers were like a time bomb. Stacks and stacks of paper covered every shelf.

"Clean this and you don't have too eat", suddenly said by Hikari's mom. She left and went back downstairs to cook.

Hikari picked upped a broom and began sweeping. She found items that were 5 years old and items that were due. Less did she know that her Mom and Taichi were talking together.

"This Kaytee girl is bugging me", said Hikaru.(A/N: I decided to call her that instead of "Hikari's mom".)

"Yeah, but the real problem who started this was the blond boy", said Taichi

"You mean Willis", said Hikaru.

"Yeah I'll talk to him", said Taichi. "Where is dad anyways"?

At the finish of his sentence the front door clicked open them made a loud boom. It was their dad. He looked soggy like a wet bread and he was all confused.

"Taichi get up stairs in Hikari's room now", said Hikaru.

Taichi did as he was told and went upstairs in Hikari's room. When he entered it was clean and neat. The pencils were separated from the pens. Paper that was useless was in the garbage. The books were also put in the shelves neatly. Hikari lied on the bed reading a book about geography wow. The room just looked like an average teenager's room. A bang was heard from downstairs. The loud sound startled both kids to death. Shattering began sounding too. Then all they heard was "blah blah blah drunk blah blah blah don't care at all blah blah blah you only care about yourself".

"I'm scared", finally said by Hikari tears in her eyes.

Taichi came close and gave Hikari a comforting hug while rubbing her back. More shrill sounds came when finally, "KIDS COME DOWN"! yelled Hikaru.

The kids came down with fear controlling them.

"We're having a divorce", said Hikaru more calmly this time. "Dad's leaving tomorrow got it". The two nodded their heads then looked around only to see broken furniture. Hikaru hugged both of them as if she was protecting them.

"Now go to sleep", said Hikaru sitting down the couch.

It was a long night for both, but they managed to sleep.

The next day was a Friday. The morning was crazy in the Yagami residence. Their dad left, they packed, they went picking up shards etc. Finally they got on the bus. Both looked down all day until Hikari came too the last period, Math.

"Today students we have new students actually 4", said the teacher. "Koushiro, Ken, Miyako and Takeru.

The shining blue eyes of the blond haired kid, Takeru, caught her eye. It was not cheery, but rather cold. Takeru was assigned next too Hikari. The new students picked their classes they wanted to be in. Takeru picked the same on as Hikari, Newspaper. It looked to Hikari that Takeru had interest in cameras, but was she right? Takeru had a hard time with all of the kids calling him orphan boy. Most were from the neighborhood close to the orphanage. People also pushed him around. The other three were doing just fine. At lunch Takeru sat alone in the darkness corner. Hikari sat next to him only to get a reply of, "Go away do you really know what I've been through", from Takeru.

Exactly what made him act like this? What exactly happened at the way too the orphanage? Why are kids near the orphanage mocking him? So many questions for Hikari.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I need more reviews before I continue! :D

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

So me here!

I know confusions with people when it came to Yamato. I was aware that so here goes :D Oh yeah with where Hikari was too. *scratches head*

* * *

Plane Emergency and A Forgotten Brother

"So are we ready"?! asked Alisa.

"Sure", said both kids tiredly.

Alisa, Nate, Takeru, and Miyako were getting to the plane where it will take them to the orphanage back in the US. They were unable to go to any orphanage for tsunamis and earthquakes were happening at Japan so they decided US. The four were walking slowly bored the whole way. Alisa and Nate had their tickets of their own so they could watch the two on the way. Takeru and Miyako still were haunted by the night they had together. Miyako was the one most affected. She would constantly separate the group and would shed a tear. Takeru noticed only one tear fall of her eyes each time. Takeru has been affected to for he would stop and think of if what they did was right or wrong. Nate and Alisa were not just gonna let this pass by each time. They knew something was wrong. Nate and Alisa were holding back too ask, but Alisa couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Okay I know something's wrong tell me now", Alisa said firmly.

"Nothing"! peeped the two nervously.

Takeru had started blushing with Miyako.

"Leave them alone", scolded Nate. "We're not their parents".

"Their are our responsibility Nate", whispered Alisa.

"Fine"

They kept on walking till they reached the place where they wait for the plane. It was boring for all people. Their flight was supposed too be at 9:55 PM, but it was moved to 10:45 PM. Since they came at 8:56 PM it was a big wait. Takeru and Miyako were acting really unusual around Nate and Alisa so they kept on wondering what the problem was with those two. They would stare at each other for a while then get close. They would stop if they were to near to each other. What the two mostly wondered was why they kept on disappearing together.

"What do you think they do when they disappear, Nate'? asked Alisa.

"I'm not quite sure, but let's stay out of it", said Nate.

"Why do we have too it's not like we're not allowed too", said Alisa with a mischievous grin on her face.

Nate nodded then smiled.

The two waited for the next time the two disappeared and they'd follow them. Finally Takeru and Miyako were done whispering when Alisa and Nate stealthily followed them constantly hiding behind crowds and chairs. When the two came to a stop so did they. Question is why did they stop near the corner where no one is. They were talking, but Nate and Alisa couldn't hear. They kept listening, but still no, they could not hear anything. All they heard was blah blah night blah blah secret and that's all. Nate and Alisa grew more curious and started going closer till they could hear the twosome talking.

"What if...what if that was wrong Takeru", said Miyako dropping her head.

"Fate brought us there like it was meant to be", said Takeru hugging Miyako.

Miyako started sobbing on his shoulder.

"I miss...Daisuke", said Miyako between her cries.

"Me too", said Takeru.

Alisa and Nate weren't expecting this suprising thing to happen. Takeru grabbed Miyako's hand then kissed he on the right cheek.

"Let's go Alisa and Nate are probably getting worried", said Takeru leading Miyako the way.

"We should not have sneaked up on them", peeped Nate.

"I feel bad", said Alisa.

The two went back only too see the two kids chatting about how the orphanage would be.

"_They sure are good at acting there's nothing wrong", whispered Alisa_

_"Well let's be as good as they are", whispered Nate_

The two walked back to their seats doing nothing. Takeru and Miyako and stopped chatting and made an awkward silence. Takeru started whistling then Miyako looked at her nails. Nate and Alisa tried so hard not to show what they had seen to them for this would break their trust with them. An hour passed by the clock still the silence held strong. Nothing moved or say anything just this lingering silence that rung in the nothingness. Takeru stopped whistling giving more silence. They were just there sitting doing nothing. The waiting seemed to take for hours when the announcer announced the plane of theirs were ready. The walk was crowded with people that different color of clothes. For a second there Miyako and Takeru seen a glimpse of Koushiro and Ken. A familiar voce rang through Miyako's head. She realized that it was Ken's voice.

"Miyako"! called Ken and Koushiro.

"Hello", she replied nervously.

"Do you wanna sit with us"? asked Koushiro.

"Sure", said Miyako.

"I'm coming too", said Takeru.

The friends pushed each other playfully almost bumping into people. They were scarlet after that. After searching through the seats they found a a row of four seats. They pushed their way to the window seat, but as usual Takeru won. The rest of them just groaned in annoyance. Great sights were seen out of the window. Mountains, cities, forests, and birds. After the scenery snacks came in. They got some peanuts some crackers and pretzels. Knickknacks were being sold too. Earphones, wallets etc. Eventually they fell asleep. Miyako had her head on Takeru's shoulder while Takeru rested his head on hers. They slep so soundly that no one could hear them. Koushiro's parents sat in the front while Ken's parents sat behind them. Ken got jealous of Takeru and Miyako that he never slept along the way. A rumbling began on the plane. It startled everybody to death. Miyako and Takeru bumped each others head together waking them up. The planes light went on and off. When they looked outside one of the wings were on fire. It was raining cats and dogs. The plane was rumbling violently shaking passengers. Those oxygen things popped down to get the passengers to use them. The kids quickly put them on and before they knew the plane was falling. Lightning flashed everywhere. As the plane shook Miyako saw the word scarlet for a second there. Before they knew it they were unconscious. These word popped into Takeru's heads,

_Why...does it always have to be as sad as it can be for me..._

"TAKERU"! yelled a familiar voice.

The voice repeated over and over until he got a big slap.

"Wait, what, who"! yelled Takeru.

His left should was bleeding badly. He covered it with his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Come on we have to find shelter"! yelled Miyako grabbing his other hand.

Takeru noticed that Miyako had a cut on her right arm.

"Hey Miyako cover that up"! yelled Takeru between his pants.

Miyako looked at her arm then got a clean cloth from her pocket then tied it around the wound.

"Here", said Miyako handing Takeru one.

The two kept running till they saw Ken and Koushiro with their parents under a plane piece. They stayed their for shelter until enough scoping Takeru found Alisa. She was bleeding everywhere. He came up to her only too see a letter on her hand.

"Here...take...this..to..the..orphanage...and...they'll...let...you...in", between her breaths.

Alisa stopped breathing as she said her last words. She was cold as a rock. There was now way too save her now. Nate was nowhere to be seen all they could see was plane pieces. They were the only survivors.

Takeru returned with Miyako only too find them all asleep. He went near Miyako then put her head on his lap clutching the letter tightly. He eventually fell asleep.

When they all woke up in the morning the only thing on their minds were to find a hospital for Ken had a wound on his leg and Koushiro's head was hurting.

"We have to find a hospital", said Koushiro's mom.

"Yes we have too", said Ken's dad.

They were the only parents that survived. So to save the children was their job. They searched for water everywhere, but all they found was one bottle that contained half of it's volume. They shared just a little every time. Miyako's ears tingled as she heard footsteps.

"Do you guys hear that"? asked Miyako.

"Nope", said Takeru

"Listen closely", said Miyako.

The sound of the footsteps came from the north so they decided following it. As they followed the footsteps they eventually found light up in the trees. Finally they found themselves in a alley between two buildings. When they reached the end of the alley they could see that there was a sign on the left that said,

**HOSPITAL**

The building on the right said,

**SCARLET ORPHANAGE**

Takeru looked at the letter and was addressed to Scarlet Orphanage written nicely by Alisa. Takeru wasn't gonna show that letter yet so he kept in pocket. When they entered the hospital they went to the counter and asked for a treatment.

"Oh you guys are Japanese how lovely", said the nurse. "I happen to be Japanese, but I moved here in the US to become a nurse".

The lady smiled then pointed where they would get treated. Doctors gave them some cleansing stuff to clean the wounds that have been there. It felt cold on their wound and stung a little bit, but for the most time it was okay. The doctors told them to speak English here, for some people don't understand Japanese. As they exited Takeru showed the letter from Alisa. The group were saddened to hear the death of Nate and Alisa. Miyako and Takeru went in the orphanageto show the letter as Ken and Koushiro went somehwere else unknown to them. They showed the lady in the orphanage the letter. The lady showed the way to the room they were going in. The lady said that they were sharing a room with somebody else. As they entered the room a blonde haired boy came to sight. He looked as if too be either nice or mean. When he looked over the new kids he saw something that he stared at for a while, Takeru.

"Why are you staring at me", asked Takeru.

"Oh it's nothing sorry", said the boy shaking head. "My name is Yamato".

He held his hand up to Takeru. Of course Takeru did not know what this meant so Yamato put his hand down.

"Okay no funny business 'kay", said the lady going out of the room.

They had introduced themselves to each other becoming fast friends.

"Takeru, something about you I just don't know", said Yamato. "It feels like I met you before".

"What a coincidence I feel like I know you too", said Takeru laughing.

Yamato further explained how to act in this country and what the hand was for.

"How did you get here you two"? asked Yamato.

The two explained what happened with the hurricane and the death of their friends.

"That must be awful", said Yamato.

"How did you get here", asked Miyako.

"Well this is what I remember", said Yamato.

"I was separated from my parents at an airport", said Yamato.

A flashback hit Takeru's mind. He remembered that day.

Flashback

A laughing child can be heard loudly at the airport. A blonde kid who was 5 years old who had a 1 year old brother.

The child wondered off while their parents fought. The last thing the parents and the little brother was that the kid was in the airplane.

Flashback End

Takeru's head ached after this flashback. His head ached for a long time till he finally manage to say,

"You're my brother Yamato".

"What"? asked Yamato.

"You're my bro", said Takeru more clearly this time.

The same flashback happened in Yamato's head.

"I need to go outside", blurted Takeru as he exited the room.

Takeru sat right beside the door and buried his head in his knees.

"Why does the past keep haunting me", whispered Takeru to himself.

Some kids passed by and saw Takeru.

"Boys, it must be the Japanese kid"! yelled one of them.

A mixture of conversations happened around the group unable to be translated.

"So if you just learned English you probably don't know what this means", said a boy.

"DUMBELL DUMBELL DUMBELL YOU ARE A DUMBELL", yelled the boy.

"Huh", said a scared Takeru.

The boys sang this all over again calling him more dirty names. Yamato came out only too see this scene.

"Get away from my brother"! he yelled.

The boys were wondering what has gone wrong with him and left.

Takeru had enough of this sadness he just did not care anymore he just can't handle anymore he just wants to give up.

"It's time for school"! yelled Yamato giving Takeru everything he needed.

They entered the Scarlet School when they entered Takeru's eyes became cold for he remembered what happened back at his old school.

When he was at his new class he was introduced politely. At lunch this girl Hikari kept on bothering her. All he could say was, You don't know what I've been through...

* * *

This was really long and one keyword I need is...

**REVIEWS! **I appreciate thanks!

Alisa and Nate: Aww we died!

Me: Sorry you died live with it...

Alisa and Nate: We are not alive.

Me: Pardon me die with it then.

Alisa and Nate: Thanks you!

See you next chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Well long time no write :D! Sooo happy to be back from being very lazy.

Well here's the chapter enjoy

* * *

Disappearance

Busy the school was with the all the kids running around trying to get to class. The usual the halls are crowded and mostly suffocating with all these students breathing at once. Takeru had been put in a class where they taught English for teens that were new to the state and it turns out that Miyako and Takeru are the only ones in class. It became lonely in class a lot with no kids just them. The bell rung loudly as the school ended. Hikari walked along the hoping to spot Takeru. They're locker was near each other so Hikari thought that he would be there getting his stuff, but he had already gotten his stuff. Takeru kept on walking towards the door when a kid ran into him. Their heads bumped hurting themselves on the same place. The kid immediately said sorry then ran off. Takeru did not get glimpse of the teen's face, but he knew she was a girl, but instead of running to talk to her he continued walking alone not knowing Hikari was following him from behind. Hikari kept on following till she heard a person call her name.

"HIIIKAAARII"! called out Tai.

Hikari saw him pointing the other way saying, "house is that way".

Hikari checked to see if Takeru was long gone and he was. She saw him entering the orphanage not saying a single word.

_"Dang Tai had to mess up my chance"! Hikari thought._

Instead of saying her thought words that came out of her mouth were, "Coming"!

Hikari followed Tai and went inside to rest trying to infer what Takeru was doing.

* * *

"Sup, Takeru", said Yamato as Takeru came in.

"Nothing really", said Takeru sitting down on the top part of the bunk bed. "Where's Miyako"?

"Going to a sleepover with her friends", said Yamato doing his assignments for the day.

"Hey Yamato"! called out a voice from the outside of the room.

The door opened to reveal Tai dressed in normal clothes. The two immediately started a conversation about a band and homework at least that's what Takeru heard. The two became noisy afterwards that a girl from the other room had to tell them to shush. When Yamato looked over to the other side of the room Takeru was gone. The two had no explanation how he had disappeared he couldn't have jumped out somewhere since there was no windows. The room was silenced by this mystery. The wood tiles did not look like they could be pulled up either. They decided to call a helper to see where he's been. They explained to the helper that they couldn't find him so they went back to the room to check if there was any clues. When they neared the door they heard a little rubbing. When they went in there Takeru was doing his homework with the language program.

"Well what a trick"! said the helper laughing since these tricks happened all the time.

The helper walked off laughing and giggling to herself as if she was a crazy woman for jokes and tricks.

"Where have you been"? asked Yamato.

"Nowhere", said Takeru.

"Oooookay", said Yamato sitting down on the bed

The room became silenced again working with this and that stuff until nightfall came. The clock ticked that it was twelve giving a sign that they were supposed to sleep.

"Night, Bro", said Yamato.

"Night', said Takeru back.

Yamato clicked off the lights since he was closest to the lights. The silence put them both to sleep.

* * *

"STOP THE CLOCK"! yelled Takeru at Yamato who won't wake up from his alarm clock.

"FINE"! yelled back Yamato.

Yamato's hand tried to find the alarm clock to shut it off, but it fell to the ground. The ringing sound continued until Takeru had enough and had stand upto shut it off.

"Well you are getting better at your English", said Yamato looking up from the pillow he covered his ears with.

"Oh shut up", said Takeru changing to his school clothes.

He got his stuff and left the sleepy Yamato alone.

* * *

Takeru walked to school tiredly saying nothing at all. As usual when he came he was the first one so he pulled up a book that was Japanese. He sat down waiting nothing else just reading the book.

"Hello there", said Hikari.

Takeru did not look up nor speak.

"Hey", said Hikari putting a hand on his shoulder.

Takeru shook her hand of his shoulder as if he was not that cheery person earlier at the orphanage.

"Why are you like that"! yelled Hikari.

Takeru looked up showing his blue eyes.

"Like I said...never mind just-just leave me alone please", said Takeru.

"Well I'm sorry I can't 'cause my seat is right next to yours"! yelled Hikari.

Hikari pulled the seat next to the table making it squeak loud when she sat down.

They waited and waited until Miyako and her friends came.

"Hi Takeru and Hikari"! said Miyako.

"How was your night with your friends?" asked Hikari.

"Oh let's just say it was a blast!" said Miyako.

The two kept on talking about those girl stuff they always liked. The teacher came in earlier than usual then sat on her chair doing paperwork.

"Why so early Mrs. Miller?" asked Miyako.

"Well let's just say I was bored at home", Mrs. Miller said doing her paperwork not looking up.

Silence fell over the room as Miyako and Hikari stopped talking to each other.

"Will you copy these for me Miyako?" Mrs. Miller said stretching her hand out holding papers.

"Sure", Miyako said as she walked over to get the papers.

"Thank you", said Mrs. Miller with a smile.

Miyako walked out of the door going to the direction of the computer room. This made things awkward with Takeru and Hikari. Hikari couln't help looking at Takeru's shining blue eyes. Takeru looked over noticing Hikari's eyes at him. Hikari looked away trying to hide that she was blushing.

_"Why am I staring at him!" Hikari thought. "Is it possible I like him?" she thought to herself._

Hikari was confused with herself why she would even ask this question to herself. Hikari did not even now who controls her mind and brain now. Hikari started to space out when Miyako got back and put her hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Are you okay Hikari you look spaced out?" asked Miyako with worried eyes.

"Oh no I'm fine," said Hikari giving her head a little shake.

"I was just worried," said Miyako chuckling a bit.

Miyako sat down on her chair then pulled out a book from her bag to read. Other students came in noisily then Koushiro and Ken.

"'sup," said Ken to Miyako.

Miyako looked at Ken with a weird look.

Ken tried to play it cool when he sat down on his chair.

The class started with ease and silence as Mrs. Miller continued discussing about a partner activity with other students.

"Since there are 24 of you here I will be grouping you by fours," said Mrs. Miller.

Miller their teacher had written down the teams in a sticky note then put it on the board number order 1 to 6. Koushiro noticed that he was on team one.

Group 1: Koushiro, Stacy, Adam, and Tory.

Ken, Takeru, Hikari and Miyako found themselves in group 6

Group 6: Ken, Hikari, Takeru and Miyako.

"Your task will be to make a report about a historical figure that might be an explorer, president even inventors," said Miller. (A/N: Got tired putting Mrs. Miller all the time so yeah call me lazy if you want haha :D)

"So who should we do?" asked Miyako.

Everybody on their team had questioned looks except Takeru who seemed to know who to pick.

"I think we should do the Wright Brothers," said Takeru coldly out of nowhere.

"George Washington is better," argued Hikari.

"Everybody would be doing that because it is the very well known FIRST president duh," replied Takeru this time colder.

"Sheesh you don't have to be so mean," said Hikari crossing her arms.

* * *

Takeru walked home slower than usual with his mind everywhere as if he couldn't think. Why was Hikari staring at him? He kept on walking till a familiar voice popped in.

"Hi Takeru," said a voice.

Takeru looked over to see Miyako looking at him with a smile.

"Oh hi Miyako," greeted Takeru looking down.

"Well Takeru...do you think we should still the "KISS" or the "NIGHT" private?" asked Miyako nervously.

"The less information that people know the better," answered Takeru.

Miyako looked towards the building that were to her left fascinating her even though she had passed this way a lot of times.

"So how did school day go?" asked Miyako.

Miyako had kept on walking but there was no answer from Takeru. Miayko waited until she looked to her right to see that Takeru was gone.

_"Where did he go," she thought._

* * *

"Hey Yamato have you seen Takeru?" Miyako asked putting down her backpack.

"No have you?" asked Yamato. "Hey listen, has he performed this disappearing act on you before?" continued Yamato.

"Just this afternoon," said Miyako looking confused. "HAS the disappearing act happen on you?" continued Miyako.

"Yes," said Yamato.

"There's something going on here this can't be a coincidence," wondered Yamato.

"We have to catch him but we need some help," said Miyako firmly.

* * *

May, Tai, Hikari and Sora were inside the the orhpanage room where Miyako and Yamato were in.

"So you guys here is what we're going to do," started Miyako. "Two of you has to be a spy," continued Miyako.

May and Hikari raised their arms high up in the air to participate to be the spies.

"Okay you two are the spies," said Miyako pointing at both of them. "Which leaves Sora, Tai, Yamato and I to be the trap setters.

"Yes!" yelled Hikari and May.

"Okay first step is for you two to spy on Takeru find out where he disappears to then we'll do the rest," said Miyako.

"Affirmative!" said Hikari and May saluting.

_"Now's my chance," thought Hikari._

* * *

Looks like Miyako has a sneaky plan to trap Takeru with what?! Along with that Hikari has now an excuse to spy on Takeru.

Will this turn out to be a big failure or will this turn out it hate and sorrow.

If you want to find out here's the KEY WORD I told you last time: **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
